


Fallen Stars

by Myrle16



Series: Stars and Prophecy [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Fantasy, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Multi, Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: In the midst of grief following the death of their parents, three sisters find themselves in Middle earth.  With the knowledge from their world they find they must navigate the complications that come with what they know.  To make the situation all the more difficult, they each struggle with two sets of memories. One from Earth, the other Middle Earth and the lives they "lived" there.  Lives that tie them as the sisters of most beloved characters... Frodo & Aragorn.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated & done... at least this chapter. In writing my first fanfiction, I hope you will forgive the canon-ical errors. Let’s hope you enjoy my attempts at AU… or feel free to let me know if you notice things I could change/fix. Sorry…. and heads up. This is NOT a happy ‘chapter’. However, the point it conveys is important. so…. please bear with me. Please read & review.

_In the east a power sleeps._

_A mysterious and magical ring of stone._

_The stars as seen, the veil shall fall._

_And from the stone, the stars shall come._

_Kin to some, yet known to none._

_Memories old amid lives untold._

_The fate of all, sisters attend._  

 

* * *

 

**Lothlórien**

Deep in the heart of Lothlórien stands the oldest tree in Arda.  It is said that it’s roots stretch to touch the deepest veins of Mithril, and its branches brush the stars. The ancient tree is the only one of it’s kind with bark that shines like stars and leaves the color or the sun. Deep within the tree there sleeps the last of the Valar. Looking to the future she saw heartbreak for her children and fell into a magical sleep. It has been said that she will awaken to heed the final cry of her children. Millennia have passed, and yet even in her slumber she can feel the chill of darkness.  The cold dark that creeps closer, stronger, seeking to cover the world in its evil. Knowing she cannot sleep forever, yet also know she will not survive the evil that is waking, she bides her time and waits. Waits for the heir, the sisters and the bearer. . .

 

* * *

 

**The Shire**

The last dregs of moonlight mingled seamlessly with the first rays of dawn when the silence was broken by a strangled scream.  Rushing from his bed to the room across the hall, a tired looking young hobbit reached for the hand of his twin to wake her. Sensing his presence the young hobbit girl began to wake as the safety her twin represented began to chase the nightmare away.  Slowly her eyes opened and scared silver eyes met his worried filled blue. Tears began to flow as her brother wrapped her in a warm embrace. Then, he gently began to pull her from her bed towards the kitchen. Once she was seated in a chair near the fire, a heavy silence fell over the room. Waiting for his sister to speak, and giving himself something to do,  he set about making tea. Only once a warm mug was placed in her hands did the shaking from her dream finally stop and the silence break. . .

 

“Gandalf will arrive for uncle’s party by weeks end.  I am sure he will have an answer. . .”

“I find I cannot trust to hope Frodo.  For if he cannot help me, I know I will have to seek answers elsewhere.”

Noticing the worried and enquiring look on her twin’s face she gave a slight nod.  Reaching out for her brother’s hand she began to tell of her dream. With shuddering breath, she spoke of a vast field covered in bodies and the cold green mist that seemed to move against the wind there.  Of a silver and gold tree in the middle of a wood where an elf maiden she did not know lay . . . possibly dead. Of three cloaked figures and the creature they hunted. Of two strangely garbed big folk she felt in her heart she knew but could not place. Her voice began to fade to a whisper as she spoke of the fire surrounding her brother and their friend Sam.  Of a pale and sickly Pippin and the withered grass surrounding a dying Merry. When a strangled sob came from her, Frodo stood to embrace her as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

 

Un-seen by either of the hobbits, a figure from the hall slowly and silently retreated to a room a short way from them.  Quietly closing the door of the study, he continued the last of his preparations. Knowing now more than ever that his trip was needed and that he would not be going alone

 

* * *

 

 

**Rivendell**

The first rays of dawn were beginning to touch the tops of the the mountains surrounding Imladris when two cloaked figures shared embraces with the three elves gathered to see them off. Knowing the journey they were undertaking was perilous and long, a stray tear fell from the slighter of the two.  She had not wanted to be taken notice of, but a strong hand reached out to grasp hers nonetheless. A look of understanding passed between the two as they turned and walked from their home. For one this was not new, as he has left Imladris many times. For the other however, the journey was a first. Not in leaving but in hunting. A time to use the skills that had become a part of her very soul.  As they reached the top of the hidden stairs to the mountain, she slowed to look back changing her mind. Knowing that if she looked back now, she would never be able to follow through with her quest. Forging ahead, the two figures were soon out of sight, even from the elves that watched them leave. Had she stopped however, she would have seen the stars over the tops of the mountain and the three that fell ~ one streaking through the sky straight towards her.  

 

* * *

 

 

 **Aillte an Mhothair (Cliffs of Moher). Ireland. Earth**.

“What a solemn picture we must make girls.” The comment came from dark haired girl. Pausing in her march, she looked back at her younger sisters and asked:  “Do you think the locals will be too put out by our mission?”

“Mission?? Geez Sor, you make it sound like we are going to scale the cliffs. All we are doing is spreading ashes.” The out of breath reply came from the red haired middle sister.  

“All we are doing? What about you Mae???  Did the wind blow all your emotions away? It’s mom and dad’s ashes!!” She youngest was near tears when she made her comment.

Silence fell over the sisters, and they stopped as she looked out to the sea. Exchanging a look, the eldest two walked towards her. Before the tears she had been holding back began to fall her sisters were surrounding her with a warm hug. 

Mae, the middle sister looked stricken.

“Oh Dy. You know I didn’t mean it that way.”  Her whispered words were scarcely heard over the howling wind.  

Nodding her head in agreement, Dyana gave her sister a slight smile.  Looking around and seeing they had arrived at their destination, Sorcha stepped away from her sisters and placed her bag on the ground. Pulling one of the two metal urns from her bag, she looked to her sisters. With a soft sigh, she began to speak as she poured ashes from the urn into the air. The wind quickly snatching them and her words away;

 

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there...I do not sleep._

_I am the thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you waken in the morning’s hush,_

_I am the swift uplifting rush._

_Of gentle birds in circling flight,_

_I am the soft star that shines at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry -_

_I am not there. I did not die. [1]_

 

With a sob she finished and handed the urn to Maeve, who also began to speak. Her soft voice told the tale of a young man who set out to see the world, and of the wild Irish beauty who stole his heart. Of the love their parents shared and the wonderful life they lived. With shaky hands she too poured some of the ashes out, then she handed the urn to Dyana. Nodding to her sister Dy poured the last of the ashes and tears fell as she began to sing a song her parents loved.  Her voice joined by those of her sisters as they sang:

 

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary._  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be._  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_ _  
_ Until you come and sit awhile with me.

  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains._  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders._ _  
_ You raise me up to more than I can be.

  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains._  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders._ _  
_ You raise me up to more than I can be. [2]

 

As the last echoes of their song rang out along the cliffs, the sisters picked up their bags and made their way down towards the town and the next leg of their journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] is an Irish poem I found. Not credit can/do I take. :)   
> [2] I listened to the Celtic Woman version of this song. Again. Not mine. 
> 
> **Check out my pintrest board. I have posted pics related to this story:   
> https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/


	2. The Journey Begins. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note before this chapter starts. Bilbo is referred to by Frodo & Ana as uncle in spite of the fact that he is not their uncle but their cousin…. Just a little thing from the books that i wanted to carry over. Which, I noticed re-watching The Fellowship of the Ring... they call Bilbo uncle as well.... so I guess i'm safe. ;) Comments are appreciated also.

**The Shire**

 

“Frodo! Someone at the door! Frodo, the door!  Sticklebacks. Where is that boy?!?! Frodo!

A smile graced the face of Frodo’s twin as she walked to the study with her uncle’s tea.

“He went to the woods for a respite uncle. Beside, I posted a note on the door. ‘No admittance.  Except on party business’. Perhaps that will keep the nosy rabble away. At least for awhile.”

Bilbo laughed and nodded his head at his niece. Taking the cup of tea she offered he pulled out a stool so she could join him. Her eyes poured over the maps on his desk and her smile faded.

“You really intend to go don’t you uncle?” her quiet voice asked.

“Yes my dear, I do.”  After a short pause Bilbo continued. “There is something I would speak to you about regarding my journey however.  I have decided that I will visit the elves first and have made arrangements to bring you with me.”

“Uncle!” the shocked cry filled the quiet room.

“Do allow me to finnish Ana”

At the nod from the young hobbit, Bilbo continued.

“Your dreams have become more frequent, and more trying. You are aware that Gandalf and I have discussed them over the past year?”

Another nod from Ana.

“We believe that the best help can be found in Rivendell. As such I have decided to bring you with me.”

Silence filled the room as the young hobbit contemplated her uncles words.

“Does Frodo know?” Ana finally asked.

“Not that you are to join me. And I believe it best if we do not tell him.  Your dreams worry the boy and were he to learn of our journey, he would insist on accompanying us.”

Again, Ana nodded at her uncle.

“Frodo loves the Shire so. . . I agree uncle. I would like however to leave him a letter of  explanation, for unlike you I do intend to return home.” She added with a smirk.

Biblo sighed and said “I never could keep things hidden from you dear Ana. You are correct.  I have made all of the arrangements for my estate to be left to Frodo and yourself. My intention is for us to leave directly from the party, so I suggest you set about packing a few of your things.”

Bilbo handed his now empty tea cup to Ana and turned back to his desk. Knowing she had been dismissed, Ana stood, gathered the tea dishes and quietly left the room. The shock of the conversation, and the implications did not fully register with Ana until she found herself standing in the kitchen with a broken tea cup at her feet. The crash brought the head of Samwise Gamgee to the kitchen window.  

“Everything alright Miss Ana?”

Startled by the voice from the previously unseen hobbit, Ana started and offered a too quick “Yes.”

A slightly  troubled look crossed the face of the faithful friend but he let it be.  With a nod he went back to his work, trimming the hedge outside the window. Once the broken cup had been cleaned up, Ana decided to clear her head by going for a walk.  Outside, she found herself walking down the hill towards ‘the water’. Many hobbits thought it odd the peace she found sitting near water considering the manner of her parents death. . . Ana didn’t wish to tarry long on those thoughts and soon found herself thinking about her parents.  

 

Sitting on the edge of ‘the water’ as it was called Ana found herself swirling her mother’s strange ring [1] around her finger. Most days the memories of her mother were fuzzy at best, however she found the memories became clearer[2] when she was near water. Today she found herself wondering what her mother would think of this adventure she was about to undertake.  A shout echoed over the hill disturbing Ana’s revery. Standing and looking to the peek of the hill she saw her two favorite cousins running towards her. With a grin Ana started towards them.

The crashing embrace that followed threatened to toss the three hobbits down the hill, as  joyful chatter and laughter followed the three back up the hill towards Bag End.

“I should have known you two rascals would arrive just now. Dinner should be ready and it is well known throughout the Shire that Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck can eat, and eat well.”  Ana teased.

The eyes of the two hobbits widened with the thought of the wonderful meal Ana would have  prepared, and they began to all but drag her back towards Bag End. Meeting Frodo at the gate, the four noisy hobbits made their way to the kitchen.

“Well boys!” Frodo addressed Merry and Pippin as he placed tea cups and plates in front of them.  “The trip here went alright? No dwarves, or dragons, or farmers in the way?” he added with a wink.

 

Pippin laughed and cried “No! We avoided our favorite farmer this trip.”

Ever the ‘diplomat’ Merry said with a teasing smile. “You must let us thank your uncle for the party invite.  We’re quite humbled to have been personally invited.”

“And well you should be!” The reply from Bilbo ~ who none had seen enter the kitchen ~ started the young hobbits to silence.

Ana and Frodo were the first to react, each doing their part to make room for their teasing uncle. Once seated Bilbo smiled at the guests, gave Ana a wink and continued. “After all. Half the Shire’s been invited.”

“And the other half is showing up regardless.” Ana quipted.

Laughter resumed as Ana set platers heaping with food on the table. Salted pork, roast potatoes, turnips in truffle gravy, fried green tomatoes and her (famous) rosemary cheese biscuits.

Merry looking thoughtful, paused mid-bite and set his fork down.  Looking at Bilbo and said. “Seeing as half the shire’s been invited, we really are honored, especially as we will be staying here at Bag End.”

Frodo laughed and clapped Merry on the shoulder. “Nonsense. I’d not have you and Pip be anywhere else.  After all it is Ana and mine’s birthday as well!”

“Indeed!” Cheered Ana with a smile. “After all, what other celebration would give me cause to make lemon cake?”

 

Before long the food and cake was gone, and the four young hobbits decided they’d like to chase their meal with a drink, and left for the green dragon. Glad for the respite Bilbo waved them off as he sat in his smoking chair just outside the door.

 

* * *

 

The green dragon was filled to the rafters when the five (they stopped off for Sam along the way) hobbits arrived.  Squeezing into the last table, flagons of ale soon found empty hands. At one point in the late evening, or early morning, Ana offered to aid her best friend Rosie, behind the bar.  Merry and Pippin, who were deep into their cups at this point, found it wonderful. And to celebrate, serenaded the pub with their song of the green dragon. Jumping up onto the table nearest the bar, they sang:

 

 _Oh! you can search far and wide,_  
_You can drink the whole town dry._  
_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_ _  
_ Oh you'll never find a beer so brown.

 _As the one we drink in our hometown,_  
_As the one we drink in our hometown._  
  
_You can drink your fancy ales,_  
_You can drink them by the flagon,_ _  
_ But the only brew for the brave and true . . .

_Comes from the Green Dragon!!_

 

Cheers filled the pub at the end of the song, as all the hobbits present shared in the moment of joy. The merriment of the evening slowly began to wane after their song, and the hobbits joyfully headed back towards bag end.  The boisterous group was shushed by Ana at the gate, as they clamored towards the house. After informing her of their intention to enjoy a late night smoke, Ana smiled, kissed the cheeks of her brother and cousins, and went to her bed.  

 

* * *

 

The dream swept over Ana as soon as her head hit her pillow. . . at least, it must have been a dream.  No light. No sound. A feeling of floating in nothingness. As suddenly as the dream started, it began to change. . . the nothingness transforming into a hazy shapes. Soon Ana found herself standing under a stone archway in a courtyard.  A beautiful blooming birch [3] tree stood in the centre, surrounded by benches. Walking around the courtyard Ana found two archways identical to the one she had entered through, but no way to leave. Sitting at on of the benches close to the tree, she found herself staring up at the tree.  Hearing a sound, she looked around the tree to see two familiar faces appear in the other archways. Jumping to her feet with a cry, she ran towards her sisters.

“Sorcha! Maeve! Where have you been?”

Hugging her sisters the three made their way to the nearest bench. Looking around Maeve added: “The better question is. . . where are we?”

 

Sorcha looked around as she said. “Agreed.  Strange thing is, I feel like I know this place. It’s foggy. Like I can’t quite remember.”Shaking her head she looked at her sisters and asked

“What’s the last thing you guys remember??”

 

Confusion came to the faces of all three girls as they scoured their memories.

“It’s fuzzy.” Said Maeve,  “But I remember…. New Zealand. Hiking in the woods. . .”

Her sisters nodded.  

“Spreading Da’s ashes.” whispered Dyana. “That strange stone ring. Like Stonehenge or the Callanish Stones we saw in Scotland.”

“Right!” Cried Sorcha. The memory now clear in her mind.  “I remember wondering, what went through Claire’s mind when she touched the stones and went back in time.”

Maeve smiled and laughed.  “Of course you’d think of a fictional character.”  Looking at Sorcha she added; “But you’re right. They felt. . . powerful somehow.”

 

All three girls nodded, and found themselves looking around the courtyard.

“What now?” whispered Dyana.

Concerned, Sorcha and Maeve looked at their youngest sister following her quiry.  With no answers between them, she stood and began to pace.

“Well! I for one don’t want to stay here forever. No matter how peaceful it is.”

Maeve nodded and stood to hug her younger sister.

With her arm around her younger sister she said, “I agree. I think. . .”

 

Maeve never finished her thought for as soon as the words left her mouth, a haunting song [4] filled the courtyard. Looking to the archway she had first appeared in, Maeve found her feet moving of their own accord, as she stepped towards it. The song was coming from the other side. . . looking back to her sisters she reached out to touch the archway, and vanished.

 

Jumping to her feet Sorcha was stepping towards it, when she heard her name. Looking towards her youngest sister, she saw fear in her eyes before she two vanished. Looking around, Sorcha found the courtyard was fading. In the blink of an eye it was gone and she was falling. Falling through stars, then sky, then trees. The collision with the ground jared her awake as she cried out;

\- Muinthel! [5]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I cannot/do not take the credit for 'Claire'. She belongs to the lovely Diana Gabaldon.
> 
> Check out my story board on Pintrest (https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/) for the following:  
> [1] This is an image I found of the ring Ana has. Or at least a piece of the ring she has. Further explanation to come. ;)   
> [2] In my mind when I picture Primula Brandybuck (Frodo & Ana’s mom) I see Carey Mulligan. Imagine her with curly-er hair the same color as her role in ‘Far from the Madding Crowd’.  
> [3] Also, the dream tree.  
> [4] The song that echoes throughout the courtyard: ‘Fallen Through Time’ by Bear McCreary ~ from the Outlander soundtrack.  
> [5] The word in Sindarin I found to mean sister(s) {https://www.elfdict.com/w/sister}


	3. Unrequited

** Mirkwood **

 

“I had hoped that being away from the marshes would cause her nightmares to cease.  However, from how you say she reacted this morn, that has not proven to be the case.”

 

Looking up from his inner reflecting, Aragorn found his friend distraught and pacing the hall as they waited outside the healing room.

“Peace, Legolas. Gandalf will have answers.”

“You are very sure of the wizard’s abilities.” The statement more of a sneer than the prince knew, as he continued his pacing.

Aragorn sighed, shook his head and looked down to hide his smirk.  Only now was he starting to realize the depth of feeling his friend held for his sister.  Without looking up he said:

“He must know something.  If not, then I have in deed failed my sister.”

Legolas’ reply was barely above a whisper, yet Aragorn still heard, “We have failed her.”

 

At that moment the door to Elwen's chamber opened and Gandalf exited.  Quietly closing the door, he turned to the two men waiting in the hall. Nodding to them he turned and began to walk away.  Quickly glancing at each other, Legolas and Aragorn moved to follow the wizard. Turning the corner, the three walked out onto a balcony high in the trees. With a weary sigh Gandalf leaned upon the rail and stared out into the trees. Tense silence fell for a moment before Gandalf began to speak.  

“You may rest easy Estel, knowing that the fall into the Dead Marshes did not cause Elwen’s dreams.”

“If not the waters, then what is the cause?  Mithrandir. . . can you help her?” Legolas made no attempt to hide the panic that crept into his voice as he asked his questions.

“Peace, Thranduilson. She will be well.” stated the wizard.

Turning to look at Aragorn, Gandalf walked over and sat beside him on the nearby bench.  Looking the ranger in the eye, he told him “It would be best if Elwen was sent home to Rivendell. However, . . . ”

His next statement was interrupted by a clear voice coming from the shadows of the doorway.

“Am I to have no say in my own future Mithrandir?

The tree men turned sharply to look at the woman who was walking from the shadows towards them. Legolas took a step towards her, so she held up her hand to stop him.

 

“Wait.” her voice hard.  “I insist you hear me out. Firstly, I say this out of my overwhelming love for you.” Looking towards, and catching the eyes of both her brother and the elven prince she continued. “We all know that you see the child in me.  Yes Legolas, I am aware I am one compared to you. That is not my point. I am eighty-four years old not a babe. As both of you are fully aware, I am more than capable of taking care of myself.. True, the nightmares plaguing me are getting worse. However, we do not believe Rivendell to be the answer. For it is also true that the only one to thus far chase them away is you brother.”

Looking at Aragorn she added. “Mithrandir and I are in agreement that as such we should stay together.”

 

Legolas felt concern creep into him at the words from the young ranger, which only continued to grow the more she spoke.  Turning to stare at the wizard he argued “Mithrandir?!? Surely this is not true. Should not the little one go home where the Lord Elrond can help her?? Wondering about in the woods in her condition is not safe!”

 

Gandalf turned sharply to glare at the elvish prince.  Before he could reply Elwen spoke up. “Condition?! I am not with child Thranduilson. I am as capable now as I was before. Why do. . .”  Her brothers hand on her arm stopped her tirade.

The look Gandalf gave after a moment of tense silence caused Legolas to look away defeated. Turning back towards the young woman, Gandalf stood and walked over to her.  

“You’d best told them of our talk this morn.” With a slight smile he added. “Find me in the library when you are done.”

 

Silence fell again over the group as they watched the wizard walk away. Slowly Elwen walked over to the bench, her brother following at her elbow. Looking at Legolas she motioned for him to join them as well.

 

Looking at the prince she asked. “I trust Mithrandir informed you the cause of my dreams is not my fall into the marshes?!?”

When Legolas nodded, she looked down at her hands and continued. “Firstly I must apologize for the inconvenience I have been these past weeks. I must also thank you, Legolas for the role you played in removing me from the waters of the marsh. I know I would be dead were it not for you. And for that I owe you a debt. One I intend to repay.”

“Elwen. . . “ Legolas intended to interrupt

“No, Legolas .  You must let me finish, else I will never be able to.”

When she looked up and saw the prince give a slight nod, she took a deep breath and stared out into the dark of the trees. Taking a deep shaky breath she began to tell of her dreams.

“They have been strange. Yes, “they”, for there have been many. They started with my fall into the waters of the Dead Marshes. I felt the waters rush over my head and I began to sink. Then I saw a great green light come towards me. The light changed and shaped took form.  The things I saw, were as clear to me as the two of you. A great battle stretched out as far as the eye could see. The bodies of the dead. . . men, dwarves, elves, creatures of old. Then I was pulled from the water, and the vision was gone. I remember gasping for breath at this point. . . “

Looking to her brother he nodded and quickly interjected. “When Legolas pulled you from the water you were not breathing. I rolled you to your side and pounded on your back, then you coughed and spat up the water.” His voice faded and when silence stretched for a moment, Elwen continued her tale.

“The same vision came to me as I slept the next two nights. Then nothing for nigh a week. I assumed it was because of the marshes and strove to not think on it again. Then came the strange dream, for which the wizard has no insight . I was standing in a valley I have never seen before. The air seemed to hum with power, and I saw what I know to be my own hand reach out and touch a tall stone marker. . . as if I was going to trace the markings I saw there. And then I would awaken. The dream was repeated two more times then ceased.  Again a span of days with no dreams. Then came the nightmares. Each night, a different vision. First there was a great dark chasm surrounded by flame that seemed to swallow Mithrandir. Then I saw Arwen, laying still and pale surrounded by blowing leaves.”

Here she paused to squeeze her brother’s hand, as he had gone stiff at her words. Still holding her brother’s hand she turned her head to look at Legolas. Holding his gaze she whispered. “You, dead on the steps of a great stone stairway.”

Looking away she felt silent tears begin to fall as she continued. “And you Estel. I dreamed of you, in a great stone room. You were being pulled into a great darkness and screaming in pain.” Sobbing now she tried to speak and breathe at the same time. “I saw. . . I saw. . . him! Standing in victory with the ring on his hand and the world destroyed!”

 

Unable to continue she clung to her brother, as Legolas ran his hand in soothing circles on her back. After a few moments her tears began to subside and she sat up. With a deep breath she continued. “I have also seen hope. I saw a beautiful child dancing with Arwen, a great sea of green mist, and a great light shining into the darkness.”

With a sigh Elwen moved to kneel in front of her brother. Staring into his eyes she smiled and told him, “Hope always came when you are near. Even in the midst of the terror, I could feel your presence.” Looking up at Legolas also, she sighed and nodded. “All will be well. We have to believe that.  Now, I am off to see Mithrandir. I will see you two at supper.”

With that she stood, turned and strode away leaving the elf and ranger speechless.

 

Many hours later Elwen found herself wandering away from the jovial dining hall. The music and laughter were too much for her heavy heart and she found she wanted silence to ponder her strange conversation with the wizard before his departure. The instructions her brother had been given were cryptic at best and yet she also yearned to read the letter she had been entrusted with. The combination of the cool night air and faintly shining stars through the canopy of trees helped to calm the myriad of emotions running through the young ranger.  With a sigh she found a lone bench on a balcony down from the hall. The faint sounds fading into the background as she sat. Her reflecting was halted by a slight sound from behind her. Knowing the sound was given for her benefit she smiled and slid over to the edge of the bench as Legolas joined her.

Elwen elbowed him in the arm when he sat and teased. “The hall not to you liking my prince?”

When he did not respond as she expected, Elwen turned to look at the elf. Finding a look she did not know on his face she quietly asked;

“Legolas?”  

Concern etched her face as she reached for his arm. “Talk to me. What troubles you?”

The feel of her hand on his arm jolted the prince from his state and he stood. Reaching for the rail of the balcony he spoke very softly.

“ _* Nin emel na-blung na nifred an cin dilthen er. Im rad-nin anír-na-na n-na cin. Na cheb-cin dolen. Ui-im ist-ha og-al-n._ ” _{_ My heart is heavy with fear for you little one. I find my desire is to be with you, to keep you safe. Yet I know this cannot be.}

Elwen felt a tear slid down her cheek at the emotional words from her friend. Looking at the man standing at the railing she stood, and wrapped her arms around his side in a warm embrace.. Standing at his side, looking up at his face, Elwen was saddened when he refused to look at her. With a sad smile she pulled away and said. “It is within your rights to worry.”

 

This reply shocked Legolas and he haltingly turned to look down at the young woman who stood near him, her hand now on his arm. Looking out to the woods Elwen continued;

“You and Estel both, have always looked out for me. Most days it feels as if I have two brothers instead of one.”

With a smile she gave his arm a light squeeze;  

“ _*Gosta-al gwanûr.*_ _{_ Worry not brother.}  “We must trust in our hearts that all will be well.

Reaching up on her toes Elwen kisses the elf princes cheek and turned away.

Her cry of _*Ir mín govannon-ad-*_ {Till we meet again.} echoed out over the balcony as she walked away.

  
In her rush to part without tears Elwen did not see how still the prince had gone. Nor did she see the look of sadness fill his eyes at her words. One word in particular was like a knife to his heart. _Brother_. A wave of despair washed over the elf as Elwen left. Her absence keenly felt as his heart began to understand the depth of feeling emotion he held for the Dúnedain princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I think this is my longest chapter yet. As usual none of the characters are mine….except for mine. ;) Thanks to my lovely Beta Readers. B & K. You are awesome. Please read and review!!!


	4. The Journey Begins. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. Such is life over the summer. This has been my favorite chapter to write thus far, as I am finding the charachters taking on lives of their own. Enjoy.

**The Shire**

 

Ana woke with a start.  The dream already a hazy memory as she sat up and looked around her room.  Seeing that dawns first rays were not yet shining she lay back down and closed her eyes, only to be jolted by a crash and hushed voices from down the hall.  Sighing Ana climbed from her bed, and reached for her dressing gown. She smiled to herself at the memory of the gift as she pulled it on.

_“Ana! Look at this one.” Rosie laughed._

_“Oh, Rosie! Tis’ awful!!”_

_Ana laughed at the algae green gown in her friends hands. Putting it back, a cream color caught Rosies’ eye. [1] Pulling the dressing gown out, she knew in an instant it was the perfect gift for her friend. The beautifully embroidered, and bright flowers were just what Ana would love. Walking over to the merchant Rosie handed her the money for the gown and asked for it to be wrapped. Just as the lady finished, Ana joined her._

_“What did you find Rosie?” she asked._

_With a smile Rosie replied. “Your birthday gift.”_

_Ana smiled and the two, arm in arm wandered away from the market.  Back at Bag End, Ana pulled a blanket from a shelf in the kitchen, and set out their picnic in the garden. Before they ate, Rosie insisted Ana open her gift._

_Smiling Ana remarked to her friend, “You know, you needn’t get me a gift. Spending the day with my best friend is all the gift I need.”_

_Rosie laughed and nodded. Her smile grew even bigger at the look of joy on Ana’s face when she saw the dressing gown._

 

Once she had her new dressing gown on, Ana reached for her bedroom door. Opening it, she jumped slightly, seeing Merry on the other side. He sheepishly lowered his hand from where he’d been about to knock. Smiling he offered her his arm and pulled her down the hall towards the kitchen.  Arriving at the door to the kitchen, Ana saw something that made her cringe and then begin to laugh. Both Frodo and Pippin stood sheepishly, covered head to toe in flour. . . As well as every surface near them. Merry let go of Ana’s hand and pulled out a chair (the only clean one she noted) and asked her to sit. As soon as she was seated a heaping plate of what Ana assumed to be oatcakes and bacon was placed in front of her, and a steaming mug of tea placed into her hands. Taking a tentative sip, she found the tea what just the way she like it, and looking up towards her brother noticed the boys were not eating.

“What’s all this”  Ana asked.

Pippin mumbled, “It’s your birthday breakfast.”

“You didn’t think we’d let your birthday go by, and not do anything for you would we?” This came from Frodo.

Merry smiled and nodded, a look Ana didn’t recognize crossing his face. Before she could process it however Bibo joined them.

“After all,” He winked at Ana. “My one-hundred and eleventh birthday should not o’r shadow your and Frodo’s thirty-third. In fact I believe your coming of age should be more celebrated. Now, sign this please my dear.”

Ana looked in confusion between her uncle and brother who just shrugged.

“I signed it already.” he noted as he brushed flour from the table and chairs.

Looking down to where her uncle was pointing, Ana saw Frodo’s signature on the document in front of her.  With a sigh, she took the quill from her uncles hand, and signed the paper.

 

Pulling a small velvet pouch from his vest pocket Biblo handed it to Ana.

“I had this made up for you my dear. Tis’ to remind you always of family.”

Smiling Bilbo patted her shoulder, kissed her forehead and told her “Happy Birthday my dear”, and left the kitchen.

Ana watched her uncle leave the kitchen and looked back to her brother. Always able to read each other Frodo pulled a small gold pocket watch from his pocket. Holding it out for Ana to see he quietly said, “He told me it was time for me to have it. It belonged to Father.”

 

Looking down to the pouch in her hand, Ana slowly opened it and spilled the contents out into her hand. A tear fell down her cheek when she saw the beautiful locket. The etched brass a perfect imitation of the door to Bag End. Opening the locket tears flowed freely at the beautiful watercolor impressions she found there. On the left, Frodo and Bilbo looked up at her.  On the right, her parents seemed to gaze at each other. Sliping the chain over her head, Ana gazed at the pictures trying to stop her tears.

 

An awkward sort of silence passed over the group after Ana opened Bilbo's gift, for none of the males knew how to respond to Ana’s tears. So Frodo and Pippin quietly set out to finish cleaning up their mess. Ana smiled at Merry when he handed her a handkerchief.  Finding the silence tiring, Ana pulled her chair closer to the table. The noise causing the Pippin to jump.

“Enough with the cleaning, and the silence. Frodo! Pippin! Merry! Come. Sit. Eat.” Ana cried.

Smiling the three joined Ana at the table, and the group was laughing once more.  All too quickly the food was gone, and Ana jumped to her feet. Telling her brother and friends to stay, she ran down the hall. Coming back, she place a wrapped package on the table in front of her brother.

“Happy Birthday Frodo.”

Smiling up at his sister, Frodo set aside his plate and pulled the package closer. Tugging the ribbon loose, his eyes widened at the beautiful leather-bound books he found inside.

**_“Myths & Lore. The Complete works of Middle Earth” _ **

“Both volumes! Ana! Where did. . .  when did. . . . I love them!” Frodo cried.

Jumping to his feet Frodo hauled Ana into in a tight embrace, and spun her around. Laughing, Ana begged her brother to put her down. Once her feet were again on solid ground Ana noticed the small packages in Merry and Pippin’s hands. Smiling Frodo sheepishly said, “I opened mine already.  A new smoking pipe from Pip and a great pouch of longbottom leaf form Merry.”

Ana laughed and glanced over at her friends.  “So, it seems you have coordinated gifts this year. Does that mean mine is smokeable as well?”

Ana winked and sat down in the chair Frodo had vacated.  Looking over to Pippin, who now sat to her left, she asked for his gift first. Here eyes went wide at the beautiful box she found underneath the wrapping. A marvelous wooden box with intricate scroll designs along the top and edges. . . Three tiers unfolded to show off the layers inside. With a smile she reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Pip! I love it.” she murmured.

Blushing, Pippin muttered, “I. . . I thought of you the moment I saw it. Thought you could use it for your recipes, or anything else you want to use it for. . .” His blush deepened and he looked away.

Setting the box on the table Ana looked up to her right where Merry was standing. Seeing a troubled look on his face she asked,  “Merry, is everything alright?”

Looking up to catch Ana’s eye, the hobbit in question blushed and whispered, “It’s a little thing really. Nothing near so fancy as Pippin’s gift, nor the beautiful locket from Master Biblo. . . “

His voice faded out and he again looked down, his eye catching the box from Pippin that sat on the table. Smiling Ana’s soft voice broke through this mulling, “Will you let me see this “little thing”, do decide for myself?”

Nodding slightly, Merry haltingly handed over the simple cloth pouch. Opening it as carefully as she had the other gifts, Ana gasped at the necklace that tumbled out and into her hand. The intricate knots of silver attached to a simple chain would encircle her neck just to sit along her collar bone. Smiling, she quickly stood and gave Merry an embrace. Catching his eye she whispered, “Simple it may be, yet you seem to have captured my taste perfectly. I love it Merry. Thank you.”

Kissing his cheek, she handed the necklace back to him and asked him to help her put it on.

Frodo let out a slight laugh and moved to take the necklace from a dumbfounded Merry. Ana thanked her brother and found herself watching Merry from the corner of her eye, not sure why he was acting so strange. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned to Frodo and Pippin and said, “I expect this place will be put back to rights when I come back?”

 

After the two nodded, Ana picked up her gifts and moved to leave the kitchen. She noted that Merry jumped slightly when she brushed by him. Filing this away to ponder later Ana headed to her room. Once the door was firmly closed she set about packing for her trip to Rivendell. Ana found that packing did not take as long as she had anticipated. However, knowing it would be best to give the boys more time to clean, she sat at her desk to write a note to Frodo.

 

_**Frodo,** _

_**Know that I love you always brother. You have been my most steadfast rock these past years, and I wish with all my heart that you could come with uncle and I on this  journey. Yet we both knew that our path would one day diverge, and it seems that day has come.** _

_**Uncle has made arrangements for me to see the elves. His hope (like ours) is that they will be able to help solve the mystery of the dreams that have been plaguing me. I hope this is true.  Either way I feel that this journey will mark a change in my life. Something is coming brother, and I intend to meet it head on. . . what er’ it be.** _

_**Be safe, and do not let Merry and Pippin drag you into too much trouble.** _

_**May the sun ever shine till next we meet.** _

_**Ana** _

 Folding and sealing the letter, Ana set it aside. Looking around her room she took in the home she loved. Not knowing why, Ana felt she would not see her home again for a longtime. Shaking herself from her reverie, she headed out to check on the party preparations.

 

* * *

 

Ana soon found herself swept up in the last minute things needing to be done for the party and did not see her brother or friends until much later in the evening. The party was just starting when Frodo appeared and pulled Ana towards the stage. Passing their uncle, the twins smiled and Ana laughed as Frodo helped her up to the stage. A hush fell over the gathered hobbits as Ana began to speak.

"As many who know me can attest, I am not one to give long speeches, so my brother and I thank You for joining us in celebrating our uncles one-hundred and eleventh birthday. Now if you will indulge me, I have a special gift for my uncle.

Nodding to a hobbit nearby who held a fiddle in his hands. Ana smiled and began to sing. [4]

 

_I hear your voice on the wind._

_And I hear you call out my name._

_"Listen my child," you say to me._

_"I am the voice of your history,_

_Be not afraid, come follow me._

_Answer my call and I'll set you free"_

 

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain._

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

_I am the voice that always is calling you._

_I am the voice, I will remain._

 

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves, when the autumn winds blow._

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long._

_I am the force that in springtime will grow._

 

Ana laughed and smiled at the fiddler as he played, and continued to sing;

 

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields._

_I am the voice of the future._

_Bring me your peace._

_Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal_

 

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain._

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

_I am the voice that always is calling you._

_I am the voice._

 

Cheers broke out over the crowd as the song ended, and Ana found herself swept up in the joy. Food and ale flowed freely and soon all in attendance were swept along in the revelry. As the evening passed Ana found herself laughing along with Rosie as she danced. Looking around, Ana saw Merry and Pippin sneaking towards one of the tents. Wandering over,she found that they hadn't seen or heard her approach. Jumping out at them,she laughed at their expressions and begged for a birthday dance. Merry froze and looked stricken, so Pippin smiled and pulled Ana towards the dancers. Seeing his cousin dance, and the smile on Ana’s face; Merry felt a wave of something he didn’t quite know run through him, and he wandered over to is beside a despondent Sam. Once their dance was over, Ana noticed her uncle waiving her over.  Thanking Pippin for the dance she joined her uncle.

“You looked to have been enjoying yourself my dear.” he smiled.

“Always uncle. As well you know, dancing is my favorite, and Pippin is a wonderful dancer.” the words tumbled from Ana’s mouth as quickly as the dance music now playing.

“Indeed?!” Bilbo questioned.

Shaking her head at he uncle she asked, “Was there something you needed of me uncle?”

“Thank you for the reminder. I seem to have left my speech up at Bag End. Would be a dear and fetch it for me?  It should be sitting on my desk.”

Smiling, Ana said “Of course.”

Kissing her uncles cheek, she headed up the hill with a smile on her face and a heart full of joy.  Her smile fell however, when she arrived at Bag End and found not her uncle’s speech, but a note he’d left for her.

 

**_I apologize for the ruse my dear Ana._ **

**_However, I needed to keep our departure from the party as secret as possible._ **

**_P_ ** **_lease prepare your things. I will join you shortly and we will head out for Rivendell._ **

**_Bilbo._ **

 

Slipping the note into her pocket, Ana headed to the kitchen, and quickly packed what she hoped would be enough food to last their trip. Leaving the food on the table she headed down the hall to grab her bags. Setting them in the hall she slipped into Frodo’s room and left her note on his pillow. She was just turning to leave when she heard raised voices coming from the entryway.

 

“Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you.”

Running towards the voices allowed Ana to hear the rest of Gandalf’s tyraid. “I’m trying to help you.”

 

Not wanting to interrupt, Ana crept back down the hall to gather her things. Stopping in the kitchen last, Ana left by way of the back door.  After she tacked a instructional note for Sam, regarding her herbs, to the garden shed door, Ana headed for the front walk to meet her uncle. Rounding the corner she watched Bilbo stride from the house only to stop suddenly. Speaking he said, “I’ve thought up an ending for my book.”

Turning back to adress Gandalf, he continued. “And he lived happily ever after. Till the end of his days.”

 

Smiling Ana walked over to stand behind Gandalf while they said their goodbyes. Ana watched her uncle as he turned and started to walk away. His voice echoed back to them as he sang, “The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. . .”

 

“I do believe he’s forgotten you my dear. You’d best hurry before he gets too far ahead.” Gandalf’s voice broke through Ana’s pondering.

Turning to face him, Ana gave the wizard a fast embrace and murmured in his ear, “Do watch over Frodo for me.”

Not waiting for a reply, Ana shouldered her pack and ran off after her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Pintrest board (https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/) for the following:  
> [1] Ana’s birthday gift from Rosie  
> [2] The family locket from Bilbo.  
> [3] This the the box from Pippin  
> [3] The pouch and necklace from Merry  
> [4] The song is ‘The Voice’ by Celtic Woman. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	5. The Journey Begins. Part 3

**Maeve**

From one moment to the next, Maeve found herself watching her sisters disappear, to standing in a sea of stars.  Everywhere she looked, the stars shone brightly back at her. Looking down, she found the ‘ground’ to be water, a mirror; unsure she bent down to brush her hand over it. The surface felt hard to the touch, yet it moved and rippled like water, reflecting back the light of the stars.

“Beautiful is it not?”

The ethereal voice pulled Maeve from her inquiry. Standing and looking around she found the source of the voice and gasped slightly at the sight of the woman standing beside her. The light from the stars was nothing compared to the warmth, hope, and joy she could see radiating from the woman.

“I am Nêlêl of the Valar. You are in my realm, and your sisters are safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.”

Staring in awe, Maeve found she had no words, yet it seemed that every question she wanted to voice had been answered.

“I have brought you here to show you the fate I have foreseen, as well as the hope you and your sisters bring.”

Maeve found her voice, and wanted to laugh. “But, this is impossible. I must be dreaming. You cannot be real. The Valar are fiction.”

Nêlêl smiled and spoke, “Oh, that that were true dear girl. You see, my people gave that man a great gift, a glimpse of another world. A chance to walk our shores and see a world other than his own, and he shared it with your people. However, what we could not foresee was the darkness that would see him as well.  A darkness that if not stopped will spread across the stars, even unto your world.”

“Ok, I’m confused. Didn’t the stuff that Tolkien wrote about already happen? What darkness has you so worried?” Maeve finally asked.

“In your world, there is a tale of a woman named Pandora, is there not?”

Looking at Nêlêl, Maeve nodded, and said. “She represents hope. . .”

“Indeed, just as you and your sisters will. Now, come. We must hurry, I haven't the strength left to keep you here for long, and I have much to show you.”

 

Taking Maeve’s hand, she waived her other hand and a mist appeared around them.  From the mist, a million images seemed to take shape. Like a film running on fast-forward she saw the story she knew unfold, only events were very different. Arwen sailed for the undying lands, and Aragorn never went to the ghost king. Merry and Eowyn didn’t ride for Gondor, and Pippin wasn’t able to save Faramir.  She saw death and destruction, and then Frodo put the ring on and was slain by Sauron. The darkness crept over all of Middle Earth, and then began to seep into the waters, spreading outwards like tendrils. She saw it spread and cause the stars to wink out; then, Earth was consumed, covered in flame and darkness. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to absorbed all she was seeing.

“S-s-stop. P-p-please. I, I can’t. No more.” Maeve gasped and pulled her hand free. Falling to her knees, she continued to sob.

 

Kneeling down beside her, Nêlêl tipped Maeve’s chin up to look into her eyes. “You see how powerful hope is. Even a fool’s hope is better than none. Without you and your sisters, this is the fate that will fall. Now, look once more. This is important, you have to see. . .”

Only then did Maeve see how pale Nêlêl was. Concern filled her face and she started to speak, but Nêlêl held up her hand. “I am fading. As I must for you to survive. Now, look.” Taking Maeve’s hand once more, the mist returned and more images appeared.

This time the images were slow, like she was there watching, instead of a film running on fast-forward.  

The girls jumped from their boat and tied it to the pier.  Then they pulled their bags from the small boat, the headed up the hill towards the Moturau Hut.[1] Passing it the three walked, and their laughter filled the air. The mist shifted, and Maeve saw the three of them standing at the edge of a cliff.  Arm in arm, they were crying as the last of their parents ashes floated away in the wind. Their voices broke through the air, sounding like a haunting ghost as they sang. [2]

 

_My, my Lagan love_

_My Lagan love_

_Where Lagan stream sing lullaby_

_There blows a lily fair_

_The twilight gleam is in her eyes_

_The night is on her hair_

_And like a lovesick lenanshee_

_She hath my heart in thrall_

_No life I own, no liberty_

_For love is lord of all_

_My Lagan love_

_And sometimes when the beetle horn_

_Hath lulled the eve to sleep_

_I steal unto her shieling low_

_And through the dooreen peep_

_There on the cricket’s singing stone_

_She stirs the bogwood fire_

_And hums in soft sweet undertones_

_The song of heart’s desire_

 

Again, the mist shifted and she watched as they stumbled into the hidden vale. Bright yellow flowers covered every inch of ground surrounding the stones in the vale. As they approached, the girls did not see the wind pick up or hear the haunting sound that filled the air. [3]

 

Maeve watched, as the three of them were enveloped in a great light and began to shine like stars in the night sky. Then they fell, like stars shooting across the sky, down, over mountains and trees, until they vanished.  She saw two young hobbits playing in the rain, then the girl lay feverish and pale, whiled the boy slept, holding her hand. Maeve felt a tear fall down her cheek, as she watched the girl take a breath, and then stop breathing. An instant later the light that had been her sister Dyana fell from the sky and into the girl, causing her to breathe again.

The image changed again and she watched three figures as the walked through a marshland. Suddenly the woman fell, and was sucked under the water. Her elven companion reached and tried to pull her free, but Maeve knew it was too late. She watched as the woman was pulled from the marshes, but saw she wasn’t breathing. Again Maeve felt a tear fall, at the look of despair on the other mans face. Then the light that was her sister Sorcha fell from the sky and into the woman. At the same time, she was turned on her side and her companion pounded his fist to her back; her eyes flew open, and she spat up the muck from the marsh.

 

When the mist started to fade, Maeve felt confusion fill her. “What about me?” she asked in a small voice.

Turning to look at Nêlêl, she realized the valar had released her hand, and collapsed beside her. Reaching out, Nêlêl grabbed Maeve’s hand and spoke.

“I am fading.” Her voice got softer the more she spoke.  “You will a-awaken in Lothlórien. Trust Galadriel; she can help you remember. Find your sisters. Save. . .” Her voice faded away, and Maeve realized all the stars around them had gone dark. Looking down to where

Nêlêl lay in her arms, she watched as the valar started to disintegrate. Little bits of light, like embers floated away. Yet the ones that landed on her were absorbed into her skin, until Maeve was glowing slightly.  She closed her eyes and let the feeling of warmth, and hope consume her. As quickly as the process began, it ended, and Maeve too was falling.

 

* * *

  


**Lothlórien**

 

The lady Galadriel stared out into the wood of her home as moonlight filtered down through the trees.  From the highest flet in Caras Galadhon the lady could see the whole of her realm. It was there, standing in the moonlight where she watched the sister stars as they burned in the sky. With a gasp, she watched as they sparked with color and fell, streaking across the sky, one heading straight for her home.  Turning to watch it, she knew in her heart where it was going and found her feet running before her head had acknowledged where it was she was running to. For all her speed, she made not a sound as she all but flew into the clearing of the heart tree. In her grief, the lady found her knees gave out, and she would have crumpled to the earth were it not for the strong arms of her husband, who appeared at her side. Tears fells down her cheeks and a mournful song filled the air[4]. The clearing filled with her people as they watched the tree glow, then start to burn.

 

As suddenly as the fire started, it ended in a brilliant flash of white light. Carefully the lord and lady made their way towards the charred remains of the heart tree. With a cry, Galadriel ran towards the prone figure. With the aid of her husband they carried the eleth from the crumbling remains of the tree, to the soft grass of the clearing.

“Mela-nín, gar nesta-el?” [5]  Celeborn’s strong voice broke through Galadriel’s shock.

Looking into her husband's eyes, she nodded.  Her clear voice echoed over the now silent clearing. “Tog-car-el.”[6] At a nod from Celeborn, Galadriel took off at a run for the healers.  Upon arriving, she found the young Eilia the only healer present. Without saying a word, the young eleth handed Galadriel a basket filled with healing supplies and waited. A smile filled Galadriel’s face, for young Eilia it seemed, always knew before her skills were needed.

“Tol.” [7] She said to the young healer and turned away.  

Arriving at her home, Galadriel and Eilia found Celeborn standing by the window, and the eleth that was the valar Nêlêl lying peacefully on the bed. Seeing his presence was no longer needed, Celeborn silently left to wait outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. this has been the hardest chapter to write so far. I have written and re-written it… and am still not completely happy with it… I am my own worst critic and all…. So. Please review. Let me know if you love it. Or hate it… Or think something needs to be clarified.... Also, please check out my Pintrest board (https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/).
> 
> [1] This is a stop along a hiking trail in New Zealand. If you are curious check out: The Kepler Track, New Zealand.  
> [2] ‘My Lagan Love’ by Celtic Thunder  
> [3] ‘Dance of the Druids’ from the Outlander season 1 soundtrack.  
> [4] Lascia Ch’io Pianga’ by Celtic Women.  
> [5] My love. Can you heal her?  
> [6] Bring her home.  
> [7] Come.


	6. The Journey Begins. Part 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first meeting and a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer seemed to go so fast, and with it my time/inspiration to write. That seems to have changed recently. Enjoy the new chapter.

**Bree**

The Prancing Pony. The very name seemed to convey a certain amount of joy, and the patrons currently filling the pub seemed determined to prove this with the amount of noise they were making.  Smiling slightly beneath her damp hood, Elwen made her way in from the rain and into the warmth of the inn. Nodding at Butterbur as she passed the front desk, his nod and harsh murmur of “Thorn” were almost lost in the noise of the place. Quickly making her way towards a corner table, she leaned up against the wall beside her brother.  After a moment's pause she leaned down and whispered at him; “Strider, they will be here soon. Four hobbits. Just as my dream showed.”

Glancing towards the door of the establishment, he grimaced and nodded slightly. “I’ll keep an eye out. Go get some sleep.”

Not needing any further encouragement, she headed for their room. A dying fire greeted Elwen when she slipped inside. Feeling the cold creeping from the window, she draped her cloak over the end of the bed and bent to stoke the fire. Once it was roaring, she grabbed the chair and pulled it into the corner nearest the window. Sitting down she stared out into the rain and waited.

The door banging against the wall jolted Elwen from her sleep. Reaching for her dagger, she paused at the sight in front of her, when her brother all but threw a bundle at her. Quickly realizing the bundle was hobbit, she scowled at her brother and helped the hobbit to his feel.

“Strider! What is the meaning of this?” Elwen hissed.

“What do you want?” the hobbit asked once he was standing and had pulled away from Elwen.

Ignoring her outburst, Strider looked at the hobbit and remarked; “A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry.”

“I carry nothing.” Came the hobbit’s reply.

“Indeed.” This comment coming from both Elwen and her brother. Sharing a look, Strider motioned to the candles burning by the window, and Elwen reached over to pinch them dark. Crossing the room to stand beside her, he spoke again.

“We can avoid being seen if we wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.”

“Who are you?” the hobbit asked.

“Are you frightened?” Strider’s question caused Elwen to look in confusion at her brother.

Looking from one ranger to the other, he hesitated slightly and replied; ‘Yes.”

“Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you.” Strider's steely voice cut through the room. 

Not willing to stand by and watch her brother frighten the hobbit any further, Elwen grabbed for her brothers arm. At that moment the door sprang open and three more hobbits ran into the now crowded room.

“Let him go! Or I’ll have you, Longshanks!” Cried the hobbit in the middle.

Smiling Elwen lowered her dagger and watched as her brother lowered his sword and put it away.  Looking over at her brother, Elwen caught Striders’ eye and spoke; “You have a stout heart little hobbit.”

“But that will not save you.” Strider continued as he looked at the first hobbit. “You can no longer wait for the Wizard Frodo. They’re coming.”

 

Elwen pulled the other hobbits into the room and nodded to her brother as he approached the door. “I will do what I can to keep us hidden from them. Wait here.”

The door closed silently behind Strider as he left the room. Turning to look at the four hobbits, Elwen smiled.

“Well. It would seem introductions are in order. Around these parts I am know as Thorn, and the burly man who just left is my brother Strider. We are rangers sent by Gandalf to meet you.” Reaching into her breast pocket Elwen pulled the letter Gandalf had given her, and handed it to Frodo. “Master Baggins, we are your humble servants. Perhaps this letter will clarify the confusion and worry.”

Shock covered Frodo’s features as he took the letter. Silence fell as he walked towards the fire to read it. Less than a heartbeat passed before the auburn haired hobbit spoke up.

“Well, this is fun. Pleased to meet you lady ranger. Peregrin Took’s my name. These here chaps,” he pointed at his friends, “are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samwise Gamgee.”

Rolling his eyes, the hobbit standing beside him jabbed his elbow into his companions side. “This is Pippin. I’m Merry and that’s Sam.” he simplified. "And Frodo, you already met." 

Elwen smiled and nodded. “Pleased to meet you.”  Turning to look at Frodo, she quietly spoke. “Does the letter give an explanation for Gandalf’s absence Frodo?”

He turned towards the ranger and handed the letter over. “Read for yourself.”

Glancing down Elwen began to read:

 

 _MIRKWOOD. PALACE OF THE KING._  
_Shire Year, 1418._  
  
_Dear Frodo,_  
_Bad news has reached me and I must go off at once. By now you will have left Bag End, and got out of the Shire.  Leave a message for me if you pass through Bree, and do not find me there.  You can trust the landlord at the Prancing Pony (Butterbur). You may meet some friends of mine on the Road: a Man and a Woman. Both lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider and Thorn. Rangers of the north, they know our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you._  
  
_Yours in haste_  
_GANDALF._  
  
_PS. Do NOT use It again, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night!_  
  
_PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider and Thorn. There are many strange men on the roads. Their true names are Aragorn & Elwen. _  
_All that is gold does not glitter,_  
_Not all those who wander are lost;_  
_The old that is strong does not wither,_  
_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._  
_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
_A light from the shadows shall spring;_  
_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_ _  
_ The crownless again shall be king. 

_In the east a power sleeps._

_A mysterious and magical ring of stone._

_The stars as seen, the veil shall fall._

_And from the stone, the stars shall come._

_Kin to some, yet known to none._

_Memories old amid lives untold._

_The fate of all, sisters attend._

 

Elwen felt her fingers begin to go numb, and room slipped into a hazy light as it began to fade away. Reaching behind her, she grasped for the chair and fell into it as a new dream overtook her.  When she opened her eyes moments later she found herself surrounded by four concerned looking hobbits, and a confused brother standing in the open doorway.

“Are you alright ranger Thorn?” Pippin asked.  

Nodding she caught her brothers eye, and answered Pippin. “Yes master Took. I am quite alright.”

“She has the gift of foresight?” The soft question came from Frodo, who looked between the two rangers as they stared at each other; a silent conversation seeming to take place.

Turning to look at the hobbit, Strider nodded briefly and spoke. “Foresight, yes. Gift however…”

The rest of his rant was interrupted by his sister’s sharp cry of “Strider.” followed by a harsh glare. Looking away from her brother she saw the fear and exhaustion on the faces of the hobbits and remarked; “Come my friends, we have a long journey ahead of us on the morrow. You need to sleep.”

Looking to her brother, they all realized he had been to the hobbits room, and now held their belongings. Setting them down by the door, Strider crossed the room to stare out the window. Looking from her brother to the hobbits, Elwen spoke. “You are safe for now. Perhaps you should try to sleep.”

 

Once the hobbits were laying in the oversized bed and the silence of sleep filled the room, she quietly walked over to join her brother at the window. Speaking in hushed tones, they spoke of her dream and began to plan their journey.

“I cannot tell you all I saw brother, only that there is much danger on this path, and that you must face this leg of our journey alone.”

“Thorn, no. We must not be apart, you said so yourself in Mirkwood. It is not safe.”

With a grimace she locked eyes with her brother and replied; “None are safe in these dark times. I must go to warn our friends of what I have seen. And you must lead them,” she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping hobbits, “through the wilds. We will meet again brother. I have seen it.”

Any reply from Strider was silenced when Frodo jolted awake and rose. Leaning against the bed he too looked out into the darkness. A moment later the air around them seemed to freeze and the darkness deepen, suddenly shrill cries filled the air and the other hobbits were jolted awake. Watching from their spot at the window, Elwen sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the black riders fill the courtyard. Speaking in a hushed voice, Frodo looked at Strider, and asked; “What are they?”

Exchanging a glance and sighing, Elwen and Strider turned to look at the hobbit.

“They were once men.” Elewen began. “Great Kings of Men.”

Looking at Frodo, Strider had pity in his voice when he continued;  “Then Sauron The Deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will.”

“They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead.” Fear and awe filled her voice as Elwen interrupted.

Looking from Frodo to his sister, Strider sighed and looked out the window before he spoke again; “At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of The One. They will never stop hunting you.”

Silence filled the room. Looking into the faces of the now terrified hobbits, Elwen sighed. “Come Frodo. Back to bed with you.”

With a frown, Pippin mumbled “She expects us to sleep after that?”

Smiling, Elwen sat at the foot of the bed and looked at the hobbits. “You will sleep in peace this night Pippin. For I will share with you a song of our mother sang when the darkness set in and we could not sleep .”

Once the four were again laying in the big bed, Elenwen's soft clear voice filled the silence:    

 

_Oh, Shenandoah, I long to see you._

_Away, you rollin' river._

_Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you._

_Away, I am bound away._

_Across the wide,_ _Gwathló_ _._

 

_Oh, Shenandoah, I love your daughter._

_Away, you rollin' river._

_For her I'd cross the stormy waters._

_Away, we are bound away._

_Across the wide,_ _Gwathló_ _._

 

_Oh, Shenandoah, I am bound to leave you._

_Away, you rollin' river._

_Oh, Shenandoah, I’ll not deceive you._

_Away, I am bound away._

_Across the wide,_ _Gwathló_ _._

 

_Oh, Shenandoah, I long to see you._

_Away, you rollin' river._

_Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you._

_Away, I am bound away._

_Across the wide,_ _Gwathló_ _._

 _Across the wide,_ _Gwathló_ _.  [1]_

* * *

 

Thin rays of moonlight slipped through the remnants of the storm clouds as Elwen glanced up at the window where her brother stood looking down at her.  Nodding quickly at him, she slipped away into the darkness still filling the courtyard.  Silently she strode through the shadows of the town and out into the country surrounding Bree. Walking towards the road, she stopped just shy of the road in the bush. With a glace back towards the town, she shouldered he pack and began her march alongside the road.

When the first rays of dawn began to color the sky and birds began to sing, she slowed her walking and looked towards a nearby hill. Letting out a loud, clear whistle that seemed to reverberate throughout the area she waited. In a matter of moments a white and black speckled horse[2] appeared at the crest of a nearby hill. Running towards her, the mare slowed to a stop and nuzzled her shoulder.

Bowing her head slightly, Elwen ran her hand along the horses neck and softly spoke; “Brennil, my dear friend. We have had many adventures together, and I find myself in need of your aid once again. For if my dream comes true, there are very dark days ahead and we will need assistance.”

_Tossing her head, Brennil seemed to convey her impatience and began to stamp her feet. Laughing at the antics, she gently reached up and grabbed a handful of the mare’s mane. In one fluid motion Elwen swung herself up and onto the mare’s back, and without a word the two were flying down the road toward Rivendell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Pintrest board (https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/) for some of the following:  
> [1] I changed some of the lyrics to suit. But listen to the Celtic Women version of Shenandoah.  
> [2] The Mearas that joins Elwen - Brennil meaning ‘Lady’.


	7. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the translations I have come up with may not be 100% accurate, so any errors are my own.

**Rivendell**

Moonlight filtered through the open air of Elrond's study, falling across the concerned faces of Arwen and Bilbo. Elrond it seemed was able to keep his face clear of emotion as the hobbit sitting beside him spoke;

“They started back home a few weeks after I was ill, and I am finding that my memories from before that time are becoming hazy.” Looking up at Elrond, Ana continued at his nod of encouragement. “The dreams all begin the same. I am standing surrounded by a ring of stone in a glade filled with yellow flowers. There are two women with me, and the air is humming around us. I reach out to touch the stone, and suddenly the air around me shifts to hold me up and I am suspended in the night sky. Then I start to fall, crashing through the roof of Bag End into my body. When the dreams first began, that was where I woke up.”

Silence fell over the group as Elrond stood and walked to the railing.

“This does not sound like a dream Ada.” Arwen’s soft voice broke the silence.

Looking back towards the young hobbit, he spoke; “What else have you dreamed of young one?”

With a glance at her uncle Ana took a shaky breath and continued her tale. “I see a man in white robes atop a tower surrounded by darkness with echoing screams filling the air. He is shouting at Gandalf, who is his prisoner. Then I see a city shining silver in the moonlight fall into shadow. Then there are the cloaked figures; they seem to emit evil as they ride across the land. I see them in the Shire, where they seem to be searching for something.”

A shark inhale from Arwen causes Ana to glance over at her new friend. Looking to her father, fear crosses her face for a heartbeat before her hand reaches out to take Ana’s hand.

“It would seem that you are correct daughter.” Elrond’s voice filled the room as he knelt in front of the hobbit. Looking into her eyes, he continued; “Memories mingle with glimpses of the future. I will consult with Galadriel for an answer.”

Standing, he walked to a table nearby and pulled a few vials from the shelves around him. Turning back to the hobbit, he handed her a small cloth pouch and said;

“Brew yourself a tea from this. It will help you sleep.”

Thanking Elrond and Arwen, Ana hoped down from the giant chair she’d been sitting in and helped her uncle out of his chair. Silence fell over the room as the elves watched the hobbits leave.

“Ada?” Arwen’s soft voice startled her father. Turning to look at his daughter, he found a worry filled face looking at him. Opening his arms, Arwen stepped into his embrace.

“I don’t know what this means my daughter. I hope that the messenger Galadriel sent will prove insightful.”

At that moment there was a soft but firm knock on the door. Calling his admittance,  and releasing his daughter from his embrace, the two looked towards the door. The head of Arden[1] appeared as he looked around the door, and stepped into the study. The scout captain nodded his head in a slight bow and began to speak.

“Our scouts have sighted a rider my lord. It would seem young Elwen is in quite a hurry for she and Brennil are thundering towards the west courtyard as we speak.”

“I will prepare a place in the healing hall Ada.” Arwen murmured softly before she left the study.  Hurrying from the room, the two other elves stopped short to see the figure in question nearly tumble from her horse as the mare slid to a stop at the base of the courtyard steps.

Seeing her teacher she locked eyes with Elrond and whispered “*Golodh…” _{Teacher}*_ [2] before tumbling from Brennil’s back into the arms of the observant scout captain. 

* * *

 

Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains of the room and woke Elwen. Slowly opening her eyes she turned to find Arwen sitting beside her. Holding out a cup, Arwen helped her friend to drink the contents and then sit. Before the healing effects of the drink started to take effect, Elwen spoke.

“How long?”

Concern filled her friends face before she responded. Gently setting the now empty cup on a nearby table, she looked back at her friend.

“*Neldë hui, nésa _{Three nights, sister.}_ *” Arwen’s soft voice was filled with worry.

Startled, Elwen started to rise from the bed and was stopped by her friend.

By this point the drink was taking effect and Elwen was starting to fall asleep again. “*Hanno, Perian. _{Brother. Hobbits}_ *” The soft words were not missed by her friend who looked to her father as he appeared at the door.

“You were right Ada. Estel is in need of our aid.”

“I have sent new riders out searching for them. Now that you are rested from your previous search, you should join them.”

Nodding Arwen rose, and quickly left the room nearly nocking Ana over in her haste.

“Forgive me, Lady Ana.”

Smiling and apologizing herself, Ana stepped aside and Arwen continued down the hall. Continuing her walk, Ana was stopped short when she heard Elrond call out her name. Turning to look into the room she was passing, she entered at his motion to do so.  

“Restless young one?” Elrond seemed to know exactly what was troubling the young hobbit.

Nodding, Ana walked closer to stare at the sleeping form beside the elf lord.

“Who is she?”  
“A ward or my house. Elwen is her name.” Looking at Ana, Elrond watched as a myriad of emotions passed over her face before she softly murmured;

“She seems familiar to me. Which is not possible as I’ve never before seen her face. And yet….”

Understanding began to dawn on Elrond as he looked from the Ana to Elwen, and remembered Ana’s description of her strange dreams. Catching Ana’s eye, Elrond spoke;

“I have other patients that are needing my attentions, would you be willing to sit with Elwen?”

Ana smiled and nodded. Rising from his chair, Elrond headed to the door. Turning back for a second, he found Ana had taken his seat and pulled a small pencil and paper from her sleeve and was sketching Elenwen's sleeping form.   

* * *

 

A commotion stirred Ana from her dreamless sleep hours later. Walking towards the open doorway she watched as Arwen placed a limp form on the bed in the room opposite her. With a start, she realized the form was that of her brother and made a dash across the hall. Her attempt to reached her brother was stopped by Elrond’s hand on her arm.

“Ana wait. Allow me to help your brother. Go with Arwen. There are others you will wish to see who will need your assistance.”

Striding into the room, and closing the door Elrond left no room for argument. Looking around, Ana saw Arwen waiting for her. Hurrying over the two headed down the hall. A few turns later and Ana was completely lost. Following Arwen as quickly as possible, she found herself stumbling into the she elf, not realizing she had stopped at the hallway exit. Taking a step back, Ana peared around Arwen and gasped. In the courtyard before her stood an exhausted looking group of figures. Recognizing three of them, she called out their names and took off running. A moment later, Ana found herself the recipient of three, smelly, but joyous hugs. Hearing Arwen’s voice Ana shushed ‘her boys’. Introducing them (officially) to Arwen, Ana was likewise introduced to Strider. Once the introductions were done, Arwen showed the hobbits to a set of rooms. With a smile Ana informed the boys that her room was just down the hall. Leaving no room for debate she told them to clean up and rest, promising she’d be back with shortly food.  

* * *

 

A few hours later a cleaned and fed Sam stepped out into the hall. Walking down to Ana’s door, he knocked. Opening the door, Ana found Sam with a concerned look on his face. With a nod of her head, she said;

“Come, I’ll take you to the healing halls. Frodo is there. Perhaps there will be news.”

The two hobbits set off and found Strider sitting on a bench outside Frodo’s room. Before they could ask anything, the doors on both sides of the hall opened. Elrond stepped out of one and Elwen the other. A heartbeat later four overlapping voices filled the hall. Holding up his hand for silence, Elrond began to speak.

“Frodo will be well.  For now he is resting.” Sending a pointed look at Sam, he added “As should you Samwise.” Turning his gaze to Elwen, he nodded when he noted the siblings standing off to the side. Catching Strider’s gaze, he said “Tolo. Boe-m pedo. _{Come. We must speak.}*_ ” Turning again to the hobbits, found they were gone. Looking around, he found Ana sitting in a chair beside the bed where Frodo slept. Sam had pulled a cushion from the window and was laying down by the wall. Smiling, Elrond closed the door and lead the way to his study, Strider and Elwen following close behind.

* * *

 

“*Im-nara pân. _{Tell me everything}_ *”

Elrond’s tone left no room for hesitation or debate. Firmly closing the door to Elrond’s study, Aragorn caught his sister’s eye as she sat in a chair opposite the elf lord. Turning to face the two, he stood with his back to the door and nodded his head.  With a grimace, Elwen began to speak;

“Our quest lead us along the mountains to the edge of Mirkwood, where we met with Thranduilson. Tracking the creature, we crossed the brown lands and navigated Emyn Muil. Finally catching up with the creature in the Dead Marshes. We managed to capture it and transport it to the dungeons of Mirkwood. From there we set out on a quest for Mithrandir, with the intention of meeting him in Bree. He did not meet us, however we were able to complete our quest for we met with the hobbits and my brother here escorted them here. The rest you know.”

“*Nyárë-gen est pen muinthel. _{Your account is lacking sister.}_ *” Aragorn’s voice came sharply from the doorway, causing Elwen to swivel her head to glare at her brother.

“*Sîdh Estel. _{Peace, Estel}*_ ”  The gentle admonishment from Elrond was not missed by the occupants of the study. Looking away from her brother and back toward Elrond, Elwen found all the emotions of the past weeks catch up with her. Keeping eye contact with the man she looked up to as a father; she felt her shoulder slump and tears well up in here eyes.  Her voice was filled with emotion and cracked as she tried to continue; “*Im . . . aw-nc trasta. _{I . . . we had trouble}*_ ”

Seeing the emotional state of his sister, Aragorn crossed the room to crouch beside her. Taking her hands in his, he continued the tale.

“There was an incident at the marshes. Legolas and I were distracted with the creature, and when we looked back for Elwen, we found her to be gone. Looking around, Legolas saw her in the water. He reacted far quicker than I could, and pulled her out. However, she was not breathing. I remembered a technique for expelling water from lungs, and pounded her on the back. Thank the valar it worked.” Emotion now clouding his voice, Aragorn couldn’t continue. Gently squeezing her brothers hand, Elwen continued;

“I feel different *golodh _{teacher}_ *. As if a part of me is gone or changed, I have also been plagued by strange dreams. I dreamed of a great green light coming towards me, and of a great battle stretching out as far as the eye could see; where the bodies of the dead lay. Of myself, standing in a valley I have never seen before, where the air hums with power. In this dream, I reach out and touch a tall stone marker, as if I was going to trace the markings. I also dreamed of a great dark chasm surrounded by flame that swallowed Mithrandir, of  Arwen, laying still and pale surrounded by blowing leaves, of Legolas lying dead on the steps of a great stone stairway and of Estel in a great stone room being pulled into darkness. My nights have been haunted by the image of our enemy standing in victory with the ring on his hand and the world destroyed.” Releasing her brothers hand and rising, Elwen began to pace the small room. “I have also dreamed of hope. Of a beautiful child dancing with Arwen, a great sea of green mist, and a great light shining into the darkness.” Stopping in her pacing, Elwen turned to look at Elrond. Seeing a look of shock and confusion on her adopted fathers face, she collapsed defeated into the nearest chair.

The silence that fell was broken by a soft knock on the door.

“*Ada? Elin i trevad-sí o naneth nana. _{Father? The elves grandmother sent have arrived.}_ *” Arwen’s voice carried through the wood door.

Rising, both Aragorn and Elwen bowed to Elrond and excused themselves from the room. With a sigh, Elrond rose from his desk to join his daughter in welcoming their kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The only “non-essential” original character. I thought it would be fun to create a new one rather than go searching for a Tolkien character.  
> [2] **I stressed over what I was going to have Elwen call Elrond here. I just couldn’t bring myself to have her call him ‘Ada’ in light of the relationship between Aragorn and Elrond…. *sigh* Opinions?? 
> 
> Please note that the translations I have come up with may not be 100% accurate, so any errors are my own. In case anyone needed a reminder, Brennil is a horse; One of the Mearas, like Shadowfax.
> 
> I hope the ending didn’t seem to abrupt. I had a few ideas for how this story was going to go, and it has morphed into a monster. As always, please read and review!


End file.
